Dance to Your Death
by crazyisgood4792
Summary: Second in my little series 'On A Stairway To Hell' after 'World Gone Wild'. The brothers are in England and have been for a month or two with their ally Jenna, who hasn't been around for a while. There's a mysterious creature around, will the boys stop it
1. Party Disappearances

**_Dance To Your Death_**

**So this is the second part of my 'On A Stairway To Hell' series so it would make more sense if you read 'World Gone Wild' first but I'm sure it will make sense either way. Working on the next couple to go after this. Not all completed yet but will hopefully be done soon. First chapter is background story without the brothers, kind of like in an episode, so very short chapter.**

_**Plot Outline:**__** Sam and Dean have travelled to the UK to help out and have made an ally called Jenna. Yet there are more than just demons in the country, like creatures that go after young men in disguise as a hot woman (creatures used are real).**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Party Disappearances**

In little old England it was about one thirty in the morning at a local club somewhere in East Anglia, where the music was blaring from the speakers inside. Alice and her boyfriend, Daniel, were chilling out by the bar with the crowd of strangers in the colour changing room from the whirling lights, drinking as they danced along to the beat. Daniel had brought along one of his college mates to try and get him hitched but he couldn't see him at that time. He glanced across the dance floor and spotted him dancing with a young woman. She had a slim figure with a red dress flowing over it, making him slightly jealous.

"They seem to be getting on well." Alice yelled as she stumbled slightly.

"Woo! Go Andy!" he shouted over the loud music.

Andy looked over at him a tad embarrassed before walking away with his new _friend_. They felt rejected by this and decided to exit the club before chucking out time. Daniel signalled to a taxi to take him home and to drop off Alice at her home. When he was dropped off, he paid the driver and headed in to the block of flats. He decide to take the lift up to his room, so after waiting for it to come down he pushed the button for the third level. He fumbled with his keys until finally making it to his apartment. Stumbling, he finally locked the door behind him and staggered to his room where he collapsed on his bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Now it was midday and Daniel had a huge hangover from the night before. He uneasily made his way out of his bedroom to the bathroom where he threw up. Andy hadn't returned from the night before which made Dan grin slightly. He was going to call him later and gloat down the phone. _That sly dog must've stayed with that lady over night._ When he felt slightly better, the pain killer and water aiding with that, he turned the TV on and had the volume very quietly on.

_'Earlier today a young man in his early twenties was found dead. His blood had been drained from his body and forensics have not come to a conclusion as to how that has happened…'_ the news reporter said as Daniel got a sudden feeling that Andy didn't stay that night with that woman from the club.

He placed his head in his hand and looked down in disappointment with himself. The shock and sadness he was feeling was so overwhelming he let slide a few tears. He had to call the police and tell them what he knew. Then he decided to actually go to the station, maybe stop by Andrew's parents' house.

The walk to the station was one of the saddest he had ever experienced. He never thought that he would actually help out with an investigation in to a murder, especially not one of a close friend to him. When he made it to the station he sat down for a while before speaking to an officer.

After all the hassle had passed and they had thanked him for coming along to tell what he remembered, he began walking to Andrew's parents house to give his condolences. He may sometimes act like an idiot with no feelings but he did have some humanity. Walking up to the door, he wasn't sure whether to turn back and give them a phone call instead. Then he thought about how that looked and changed his mind. He knocked on the door and waited for a while before a teary older woman came to the door.

He explained how he was Andrew's room-mate and how he was a great friend and it's terrible what happened to him. Andy's parents were trying to be strong but his mother allowed a few tears to gently roll down her cheeks. After giving his condolences to the family he decided to go back to his flat.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Daniel crashed on his sofa and reflected back over his day. It had started off all fun seeing Andy dancing with a hot woman only to be found dead in a horrific way within hours of him last being seen by his room-mate. He hadn't told Alice yet but he didn't feel like doing anything for the rest of the day. Slowly he sat up and rested his elbows on his thighs and buried his head in his hands.

"Bad things happen to good people and it's not fair." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**OK that was a very short opening so I will put the next chapter up soon, should be very soon.**


	2. Mysterious Twists

**So as promised here is the next update. And for all those who missed the boys here they are. I hope you enjoy it so please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Twists**

Driving down a small country road in England, the Impala purred as it swiftly made it's way down the winding road. Dean sat behind the wheel as they drove across the country to start a job they thought was a bit weird on the news. A person drained of their blood, sounded like a vampire to them, which made this quite an easy job. Sam had been spending most of his time of his laptop and reading books, which was slightly worrying Dean. His brother hadn't been the same, but then again they still hadn't found a way to get him out of the deal.

"What did the cops say?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"The body was completely drained of blood..."

"So it's a vampire?" he interrupted Sam.

"Seems so. We should still go and check the body."

"Sweet. A simple job for once. We should be there in about an hour."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm Detective Liz Bennet, I'm here to see Doctor Miller." A small woman in a smart dark trouser suit said flashing a badge to the receptionist.

"He'll be right out." The woman replied.

The detective waited and paced around the room for a few minutes before a taller man in a white uniform came out.

"Detective?"

"Yeah? Hi Doctor Miller." She said turning around to face him.

He then held the door open gesturing for her to enter. Quickly she passed the doctor and entered the room. Then she breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled at the smaller woman.

"_Detective Liz Bennet?_ Not obvious in the slightest."

"Well I had to think of something," she smiled in reply, "Plus it's a classic book. Although I was thinking of the bike company, Bennets."

"So why you here Jenna?"

"To _see_ the body. I heard on the news that the body was drained of it's blood."

"Yeah that's right." Doctor Miller said as he opened up the small door and pulled out the sheet covered body.

"Any wounds on the neck?"

"No. There was a wound on the chest though," he said as he flicked the sheet back, "But this wouldn't have drained all the blood. Something must have drank it or drained it for personal use."

"That's nasty," Jenna cringed looking at the body, "Poor guy, not bad looking either."

"Jenna." He warned her.

"Yeah, a bit inappropriate, sorry. Well thank you for your time, I better get going now."

Just as Jenna exited the room and got back to the entrance two taller men were just about to enter. She quickly smiled to the receptionist before dashing out of the building. In such a rush to get to them, she barged right in to them.

"You don't want to be going in there." She quickly said grabbing their arms to turn away..

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Strange mysterious murder with all his blood drained sounded like..."

"A vampire." Dean quickly said.

"But it's not. The blood was drained but the chest was only slightly torn apart."

"Then what the hell is it?" The eldest man said.

"I don't know. Anyway, seeing as you are here and doing the case, I can go. At least this way you don't have to fake your way in, it wouldn't work."

"How did you get in?"

"Detective Liz Bennet at your service," she said with a small cocky bow, "Who just so happened to know the guy who works here." She grinned.

"Liz Bennet?" Sam laughed.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Elizabeth Bennet is a character from Pride and Prejudice, which is a classic book turned in to a TV show and movie." Jenna explained with a sigh.

"Oh, right," Dean said, "So we came all this way for nothing." Dean said changing topic, looking slightly annoyed.

"You could talk to his mates. I heard he was at a club with them before he disappeared." Jenna said before walking away.

"How come we didn't see your bike?" Sam randomly asked, turning around to her as she passed.

"I didn't come on it, the leathers would ruin a perfectly good suit. Also the train station is nearby and a hell of a lot quicker, when it actually runs on time." She said patting down her suit before turning away again and finally walking away.

"Her giving up on a job, that's a bit weird." Sam said.

"Well she is weird, but then who isn't," Dean grinned, "Although the first time we met she wouldn't give up on that job even when we found out about it. But we got a job to do and she won't be around this time."

"So if it's not a vampire what could it be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Anything that rips a chest apart to drink the blood, which isn't were-wolf like either." Dean answered.

"Research?"

"Fine. I'm gonna go talk to his friends then." Dean said as they walked to the Impala which was parked just around the corner.

The two brothers got in the car as they drove off down the road. Dean dropped his brother off at the motel before driving off to the apartment complex where Andrew used to live with Daniel.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"So what do you remember of that night?"

"I've already told the police everything."

"We got some new information and we need to recheck your story." Dean confidently lied as he sat on the sofa in Daniel's apartment.

"Well I'd had a few beers that night, but I remember seeing this woman in a red dress with really dark hair. She was so hot. Last time I saw him he was going further on the dance floor with her, I thought perhaps he'd gone to her home."

"I'm guessing you don't know where she lives?"

"She was some strange woman, do you seriously think I knew her?!" Daniel snapped at Dean.

"So you have no idea where they would've gone? You didn't see them leave?"

"No, me and Alice were gone by then."

"Well thank you for your time." Dean said before being guided to the door.

He stood by the lift waiting for it to get all the way up to the floor. Finally it came up and Dean casually stepped in. As it went down it stopped off on one of the lower floors and in came a teenage boy wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. Dean stared at the youth who turned to face him with a grumpy teenage look on his face.

"What you looking at?" he snarled at Dean.

"Nothing much." Dean cockily answered back.

"You got a problem?" the youth said.

Dean then stepped closer to the boy and towered over him threateningly, "Not really." He snarled.

He could see in his eye a slight tint of fear but the kid held strong and just snarled before turning away and getting out of the elevator as it had just stopped. As the lift continued down Dean grinned broadly. Finally it made it to the ground floor so Dean walked away from the building and back to his car. Just as he started the engine, the young youth walked out of the building and went around the corner to a small park where some other boys were hanging around. Dean shook his head before driving off back to the motel.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was sitting in the small motel room flicking through hundreds of different websites with a few books he had grabbed from the trunk before Dean left. He had three open at once spread across the table with his laptop half buried under sheets of paper. All this information in front of him and he still had no idea what this creature could be.

Getting slightly stressed, Sam ruffled his hands through his hair. He couldn't think of anything it could be and he'd wasted the past few hours finding that out. Checking up some history this had been the fourth person in two months which seemed a bit off but there wasn't a connection except they had all been seen with a woman and she had danced with them. That wasn't exactly any help other than it was a female creature, still didn't help finding what the creature could be.

Some help at least would make this job easier, but luck like that doesn't come around easy these days. He was going to call Dean about the other blokes who had bit the dust but then heard the loud purr of the Impala pulling up outside the room. Then the door opened as the older man came through in to the room.

"You find anything else out?" he asked his younger brother.

"Kind of. There have been three other people all who died the same way, only there is no link to any of them and they are spread out across the area. Only thing they have in common is they were all men and they were last seen with a woman at a club." Sam said.

"Well that's great," Dean sarcastically remarked, "so what clubs are they?"

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"We're detectives Gramm and Jones," Sam introduced himself and Dean, "we're here to ask about the disappearance of one Anthony Stewarts. There have been accounts of a woman last being seen with him on the dance floor. Do you remember her?"

"It's a busy club, people come and go and it can get hectic at times. I don't think I remember seeing anything." The bouncer replied to the question.

"The woman was probably in a red dress, dark hair, quite slim." Dean listed off from what Daniel had said.

"There are a lot of people who look like that, but I can't recall any leaving with a guy."

"Well thank you for your time." Sam said before turning away to the exit.

As the brothers made it out of the building Dean began saying, "That's weird right? How none remember her even on the night when it wasn't as busy. I mean she would kind of stand out of the crowd."

"Yeah I guess, so we looking for something that messes with memories?"

"Seems so. Ideas?"

"None that come to mind."

"Me neither. Great." Dean sarcastically remarked.

The two brothers decided to go back to their motel room and do some more research via the internet and some books that Sam had. This was being a pain, not knowing what it was, but since when did it ever come easily.

* * *

**Another chapter down. Anybody get the detective references? Please review so I can improve the story, unless you say something totally big to change that would actually ruin the story, ok I'll shut up now.**

**PS. review please.**


	3. Monster Mysteries

**Next update. I found I have to type up some new chapters from what I have wrote in my notebook so that's why this is taking longer than expected.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Monster Mysteries**

Back at the motel, the Winchester boys had sheets of paper and books sprawled on ever open gap on the beds. Sam was determined to find out what it was before another man died.

'If I can stop these creatures, then there's a chance I can stop my brother's death,' he thought to himself.

Suddenly they heard a familiar motorbike sound come close to their room and suddenly stop. A few moments later there was a gentle rap at the door. Dean got up from his seating place on the little room left on his bed, to open the door.

"Jenna? And you are here...?"

"To help you out." The small female replied as she ducked under his arm and in to the room.

"How did you know we were here?" Sam asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she grinned, "you had any ideas yet?"

"Maybe." Dean stated, turning around after closing the door.

"So that's a no. Well, neither have I." She plainly answered.

"Then how can you help?" Dean smugly questioned her.

"This is my country, I know it better than you. Plus I have this," Jenna said reaching in to a shoulder bag she had with her and placing a huge old book down on the table, "Folklore, Myths and Legends of the United Kingdom, and it's basically all in there."

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it. My mother had it and when I was a kid I use to steal it and read it religiously, but that was a long time ago." She muttered the ending.

Sam had begun flicking through the pages and reading through the index at names and places. A few sounded familiar and he found the place they were at but there were no creatures that sounded like the one they were looking for there.

"I can't think of anything it could be but if you want that to help you can borrow it for a while, but I'll be coming after you to get it back. And you probably read things more thoroughly anyway."

"You're actually leaving this with us?"

"Hey, you have a car; I haven't got much space in my bike. Right, so see you boys."

"Where're you..." Sam began until she'd gone out the door.

"Why does she always do that?" Dean stated angrily.

"I don't think she likes you." Sam grinned.

"That's because you like her."

"Not again." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Apart from the strange behaviour, she's not bad."

"Just quit it Dean."

"Anything interesting?"

"Dean!"

"Dude, get your mind out of the gutter, I meant in the book." Dean said with a straight face.

Sam rolled his eyes before saying, "Not yet. This has so much information in it, it would take ages to go through everything," as he skimmed through a few pages, "It does have locations in the UK so I guess that could help."

"Well while you search in the book, I'm gonna check out some places. It seems that it goes to clubs at night so far within this area so I most likely won't be coming back tonight." Dean grinned as he grabbed his jacket before walking out of the door.

Sam sighed with a smile as he shook his head. Then he turned his interest back to the book. As he scanned through the local area section he couldn't find anything. Rolling around in his mind was Dean's idea; it probably was one of the better ways of finding this creature before anymore innocents got hurt.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After spending the rest of the day searching for people fitting the previous descriptions described to the brothers, Dean ended up in a pub sitting at the bar. No-one remembered the woman, which surprised Dean as a woman being so hot is harder to forget. So he ordered a bear and began eyeing up some of the few women around in the sparsely populated room. There was a pool table around the back of the room which he resisted the urge to hustle anyone on.

Sitting in the corner around a table was a group of University students all enjoying themselves on their holiday break. The group was comprised of four blokes who all seemed to be enjoying their time. Dean then changed his gaze on to a thin woman who just entered the pub and came and leant over to the bar. Her eyes flicked around the room, completely missing out Dean, like she was looking for someone in particular. Then she spotted the group of young men at the table and went over to them, smiling, showing bright pearly teeth. Her eyes twinkled as she set her eyes on one of the men.

Dean watched feeling slight disappointment only to realise that they didn't know her. She was amazingly beautiful in his eyes and fitted the description of the woman he'd been looking for. Although, he was surprised at himself, that he didn't notice her as soon as she came in. He watched her try to lure the guy she had her eyes fixed upon. He wanted to just jump and up and kick her head in, only the place was a bit public, and he had a feeling just to watch her smooth curves gently move and her hair flick around in the air with every turn.

He snapped himself out of it just as she began walking out of the building with one of the younger people in the group. Dean left his unfinished beverage on the bar before he dived out one of the main doors. He must have only been a few seconds behind them and they'd gone out of sight already. There was no way they could possibly run that fast. Yet they weren't down any of the nearest roads.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he shouted to himself as the cars whizzed by.

Just when he was about to give up he saw them leaving in a taxi. Immediately he ran to his car and began following them down the road. He tried his best to keep his distance so as not to look suspicious, as they drove down the winding roads. It was quite a busy evening but Dean was good at keeping tracks on any kind of being. After a while of tracking down the woman and her victim, they pulled over at a block of flats where they went inside. Dean parked the Impala and ran inside with his Colt and a silver knife ready to reach out and attack with. Only just as he ran up the few steps that there were, the door closed and it was one of the ones you could only open with a key or from the inside. Being in broad daylight without Sasquatch as cover, he could kick the door down or pick the lock without being noticed.

Thinking quickly, he decided to buzz one of the rooms.

"Hello?" a male voice questioned.

"Uh I forgot my key could you please open the door." He cringed as he said the word please in the sentence.

"Oh sorry, of course." There was a buzz before the sound of a phone put down.

"And that is why some people get attacked these days." Dean mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes.

He marched up the stairs, listening in on each level for any noises out of the ordinary. He finally got to one where there was absolutely no noise and in this small block of flats, that was unusual. There weren't many people inside so he decided to pull his pick locking kit out of his jacket and make his way into the apartment.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait to anyone reading this. Updates should be quicker. Please review, any constructive critisism is much obliged.**


	4. Seductive Sirens

**Here is a new update. I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seductive Sirens**

Just as he opened the door the female was standing over the dead body of the young man.

"Ah crap." Dean sighed seeing the student's body lifeless and pale.

"Oh, Dean. How nice of you to drop by." She flirted with him as her hips wiggled while she walked closer to him.

His hand holding his Colt, which he had quickly whipped out, was now slowly lowering as he was enraptured in her exotic gaze. He lost control over himself and felt like falling to her feet and doing anything she commanded, just to please her.

"Now that's better," she said calmly as a smile slipped across her face, "Now go back to your room and leave us alone like a good boy. And if you try to come back here you're going to stop it, aren't you?"

Losing control of his actions, he obeyed and nodded his head. He quietly walked back to his car like he couldn't find anything and went back to see his little brother. As he made his way back he couldn't remember anything he'd done since he had been sitting in the pub.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean! What took you so long?" Sam moaned as his brother got back later than was expected.

"Oh shut up." The older brother complained back.

"Well I found something. It was very obscure but it does sound like our creature. A Lamia." Sam explained.

"A _Lamia_?"

"Depicted as an attractive woman who has a kind of partner, who if she dances with someone, he then goes and murders them and drinks their blood out of spite."

"Oh, nice." Dean sarcastically remarked.

"So I marked all the locations on here," Sam continued as he pointed to a map with lots of red markings all over it, "and their apartment has to be somewhere within here," he said as he circled the area full of red crosses.

"But I was just there and there was nothing."

"Well maybe you missed something. It's not exactly night yet."

"I don't miss stuff."

"Well we can go check tonight and check it out."

"Fine!" Dean grouchily snapped back.

Sam sighed at his brother who jumped on to his bed to have a short rest before their night-time adventuring. Meanwhile he was looking up on the internet for ways to kill them or to see if a good ol' bullet would work. Now that he knew what the creature was, he had more of a chance of finding something.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Ten pm and Sam and Dean were out on the streets keeping their eyes peeling to the crowds of people trying to enter the nearby clubs. Sam decided to call Jenna as she'd said she read that book religiously and if she remembered things like usual, he was surprised she didn't spot that.

"Hello?" Came a rushed reply after Sam had called.

"Jenna can I ask you a question?"

"I'm a bit busy righ-" there was a loud crash before she shouted, "For fuck's sake!"

Sam didn't know what to do but then the line went dead from her side. He quickly closed the phone and replaced it back into his pocket. Dean was laughing thinking she'd ignored him and hung up. His little brother rolled his eyes at him as they continued down the streets. A little while later Sam's phone went off.

"You wanted to talk." Jenna said in between quick deep breaths.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked her.

"Just had to take care of something. OK so shoot."

"What do you know about Lamias?"

"Umm not much. A woman who has siren abilities to enrapture a male under some kind of spell so they'll abide to their every command."

'Huh, didn't say that anywhere in that book.' Sam thought to himself before saying, "We think that's what this creature is as..."

"Of course, a male partner is always with them and gets jealous of her being with another man. I'm guessing this one does it on purpose for the thrill of seeing him murder an innocent man."

"Do you have any idea where they would hide out?"

"Most likely an ordinary flat room so they don't stand out. Where are you? 'Cause no matter how strong minded you think you are, it won't work against her."

"We're in the centre, outside Club 42."

"Wait for me and please, _please_ don't go after them if you spot them." She ended as the line was cut off by her closing her phone.

Sam once again placed his phone in his jacket pocket and carried on walking in the local area. Dean was walking ahead ignoring his brother who was shouting at him to stay there until Jenna got there. Sam had noticed something was off with his brother so he just followed him; hoping Jenna would be able to find them, wherever they were heading. They had walked far away from the club now and were heading to a pub, the one that Dean had been in earlier that day.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked his brother as he looked up at the building.

"I came here earlier, but I can't remember leaving."

"And you didn't tell me, or explain as we were walking and I was shouting at you!"

"Shut up Sammy." Dean snarled to his brother.

"Well I told Jenna we were gonna be near Club 42."

"Why _did_ you call her? We can handle this." His older brother growled at him.

"Well she said that Lamias have Siren like abilities to lure men, maybe being a woman it won't affect her." Sam explained ignoring his brother's snide remarks.

"Fine." Dean quickly said before barging through the door of the pub.

At least now Sam knew that he must've met the Lamia. If they can lure people to do what they want, she could've told him to forget everything and go away and he would've obeyed. Following quietly, Sam entered the pub, quickly skimming around the room at his surroundings. He couldn't see anyone he'd class as extremely attractive and irresistible so he joined his brother at the bar. They ordered in some beers as they sat, keeping an eye out while Dean tried to remember why he left in the first place.

"I've been thinking about these Lamias," Sam began his theory to his brother, "If they are so desirable then maybe then can erase memory. That could be why no-one who should've seen her remembers her except that Anthony guy's mates as they over saw him with her."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Dean snarled at his brother again.

"I think you may have found one earlier."

"I don't remember Sam!"

"Exactly."

Dean grudgingly went back to his drink which he began to down at an alarming rate. Sam gave up trying to explain to his brother that his memory loss is most likely Lamia related. Then Sam's phone began to buzz again revealing Jenna calling him which he pressed the button to accept.

"I thought you said Club 42!" she yelled down the line so that even Dean could hear, which made him grin through his frown.

"Umm yeah, we may need your help now. We walked down the road into the pub there." Sam warily replied.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, he rapidly turned around and Jenna was standing there with her phone to her ear, "So I gathered."

Putting his phone away as Jenna then did the same, he began. "I think Dean found them earlier only he lost that part of his memory."

"I don't get it, if they had him why make him go?"

"I'm right here you know!" Dean angrily stated.

"Oh thanks, I thought we were talking about a dog." She sarcastically snarled back at him receiving a glare from the older man.

"Well we'd interviewed a lot of bouncers and barmen at the areas where the men went missing from and none of them remembered seeing any women that were really striking. I was thinking they could be using their Siren abilities on certain people so that it's less reliable evidence having one eyewitness account."

"That is a good theory. So they must be living close to here. Down a few roads from here are some small flats like four stories or something. Maybe they're down there, as it's near this area where all the pubs and clubs are, ha that rhymed. They're a lot smarter than I imagined them to be."

"So we going to check the street out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah follow me when I get to my bike." She said as she headed out the door and up the road.

She had completely forgotten that they would have to get to the Impala to follow, so she was slightly surprised when Sam had come out after her and began walking beside her. Dean slowly slumped down the road behind them before getting to his usual seat behind the wheel in his car. The younger brother had objected because of the mood of his brother but he had none of it.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone reading. I do hope you review, even if it's just to say good story so far or even just nice.**


	5. Behind The Mask

**Chapter 5: Behind The Mask**

The trio made their way down a few streets to their destination. While Dean pulled his car into a spot by the side of the road, Jenna was already off of her bike removing her helmet. The wind chilled their souls as it whipped down the road. The misty clouds drifted pass the crescent moon casting eerie shadows over the city. Sam walked over to the young female and leant against the brick wall with her. The older brother finally walked over to them, looking at the ground for most of the time.

"They must be at one of these." Jenna shouted to the brothers as they were getting out of the Impala not that much further down the road.

"Do you remember this place?" Sam asked his older brother.

He just looked up and stared at the two of them, there was a slight twinkle in his eye before he began attacking the two people. Sam was the first to go unconscious as his head cracked on a corner of the brick wall. Jenna jumped off her perch on the cold brick wall to go and try to safely knock him unconscious. The rage was flowing through the man as he began to throw punches in her direction. She dodged the first one allowing his fist to fly over her head. The next one landed in her shoulder, clicking it from the socket. A loud cry of pain released itself from her mouth, even as she tried to muffle it by biting her lip.

"Dean! You got to control yourself!" she shouted at him while backing away every time he took a step closer.

"You need to leave me alone and quit telling me what to do! I thought taking Sam out first would have made this part easier." he growled back in reply.

"Fine then, we do it your way." Jenna mumbled to herself before a foot went flying to Dean's chest.

Only as he fell, he did a back roll and was back up on his feet again ready to fight. For a second she rolled her eyes and slumped down before getting back into a stance. He knew she had a weak spot, being her shoulder, so he took that to advantage and grabbed her arm which he then twisted behind her. She couldn't hold the scream back and yelled out so loud that she was surprised no-one came outside to nose about. The excruciating pain seared up and down her arm and through her torso to her brain. This was the perfect opportunity to knock the female unconscious, which he gladly did with a grin on his face. He looked down upon the two bodies; the male with a small amount of blood seeping from a small crack in his scalp, and the female with her one arm flopped by her side.

Dean dragged the two bodies to the Impala where he dumped them and began driving away. Thankfully Sam began to wake up and carefully and quietly shuffled around in the back, avoiding bumping into Jenna. His hand went to touch the back of his head sending a small spark of pain. He removed his hand to look at it and saw the coagulated blood on his fingertips. Dean hadn't looked in the back yet but he had driven far enough away that he decided to pull over the car.

After he'd quickly hopped out Sam jumped through to the front and turned the key, which Dean had left in. When he heard the engine on his car begin he immediately turned around and flung the door open. He dived in but Sam elbowed him, sending him into an immediate uninvited slumber. Quickly, Sam woke up Jenna and the two of them grabbed Dean, as she pulled him in to the back with her.

"I agree with you, he definitely has met one today and we were close." Jenna said with Dean resting on her side.

"The problem is we still don't know which house it was, just that we were near there." Sam replied as he directed the car down the streets back to where they were.

"Can't believe I had to leave my bike their unwillingly." She moaned.

Sam rolled his eyes before saying, "That's just like Dean and this car."

"I spent _so_ much money on that bike, still paying some of the money back to Charlie. Are we there yet?" she began to complain.

"Nearly." Sam sighed with a grin.

Jenna sighed as Dean's unconscious body leant against her as she then wrapped an arm around him. If he woke up soon she'd have to send him back to that slumber he was in at the moment. Just then Sam pulled the Impala over near to Jenna's Hayabussa. Before she jumped out she quickly made sure Dean wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"We gonna wait here?" Jenna asked as she walked around the car.

"Don't think we'll have to." He answered looking down the street.

A tall slim woman was walking up into a small apartment building with a well built man. The guy was about Dean's height and build but in the darkness they couldn't really see his features. Jenna crept up the road just in time to see which floor they were going up to. Sam quickly followed suit as she swiped a gun from the side of her leg. Suddenly someone was behind them, peering over their shoulders.

"What we looking at?" He asked the two of them.

"Don't do that." Jenna complained to him as she forcefully pushed him in his chest.

"Are you feeling...OK?" Sam warily asked his brother.

"Yeah, except a massive headache I don't remember getting." Dean answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not my fault. I was out for the count when that happened."Jenna said as she turned back to the housing area.

Dean looked questioningly at his little brother, raising his eyebrows. His younger brother just turned to face the same way as Jenna. Knowing that the answer was a yes from those actions he sighed as he grabbed his weapon from the waistband of his jeans. It seemed that somehow Dean had snapped out of his spell and was back to his usual self. Right now they weren't going to complain, they would need help for their attack on the Lamia. They didn't have much of a plan at the moment, one reason being that they didn't expect Dean to be helpful right now. Also they weren't exactly sure what they were expecting, but they had to save the young lad who had been lured by her feminine charms into this terrible situation.


	6. Another One Bites the Dust

**Chapter 6: Another One Bites The Dust**

Being dark with very few people around, Sam decided to pick the lock. Swiftly he moved his fingers across the latch, making the front door free to walk through before they made their way inside. All three had their guns within reach but hidden just in case a civilian walked by. Having luckily seen that she'd walked up to the second set of stairs, the trio quietly crept up every step. The three of them then crowded around the door as Jenna counted down from three. Just as her last finger went down, Dean's foot had come into contact with the door which flew open on its hinges.

"Well hello again Dean." He was casually greeted by a slender figured female.

Just as he stepped through the door a man's fist went flying to a pressure point on his head, knocking him out cold instantly. Sam got in just in time to see his brother collapse to the floor and duck a few well guided punches before he too joined his brother. The two young men were left on the floor as the female of the couple came out to the stairway to see if they had company, but found no-one. She silently entered her room again, giving a sly smile to her partner. He returned the pleasure of having two victims in one night. Only this time they decided to have some fun and tie the brothers up together until they regained consciousness.

Meanwhile, Jenna had immediately run out of the building and around to the fire escape, which she had begun to climb. She quickly made her way back up to the floor where the two brothers were now in an unwanted slumber. The fire escape was outside of the bedroom of the flat where she saw the shadows of the couple moving under the door. She unlocked the bedroom window and climbed in, closing it silently behind her. While the couple were excited over their captives, Jenna already had her silver knife out.

Being brave she decided to barge right into the room, "Evening everybody," she loudly introduced herself, noticing that only the male was there, "I see you got my friends."

This time the male turned around using his charming features and appeal on her, "You want to be careful with the knife. You could hurt someone."

His voice was soothing as Jenna gently lowered her hand. She knew he was the man walking with her and felt stupid she didn't realise earlier. He grinned as he began walking closer to her. She kept eye contact with him until he was standing right in front of her. He reached out to her, gently brushing the hair from her face. Slowly he leant in closer to her as their lips connected. She pulled him closer, tentatively, deepening their embrace. All the while the female was in the kitchen getting some knives and rope from the cupboards to tie the brothers up with. In the middle of their deepened kiss he jerked backwards, with a look of shock and horror on his face. He stood there, hooked on the knife Jenna had plunged into his stomach.

"That shit don't work on me mate." She whispered in his ear as she grinned, getting eye contact before he collapsed backwards.

Hearing the crash of a body, the Lamia walked out of the kitchen, dropping everything as she cried out with a piercing scream. Her lover was lying on his back, with a knife projecting out of his chest while blood seeped through his shirt. The Lamia's fiery glare cast itself upon the young woman who stood by with a grin on her face of pure pleasure.

Immediately the female began to attack Jenna out of rage, but she was prepared. She dived across the floor, rolling under her strike of the air and swiped the knife off of Dean's ankle, before throwing it directly into the woman's spine. Slowly she got to her feet as the Lamia stumbled forwards before falling flat on her face, next to her lover. Jenna made her way back across and grabbed her small dagger out of the male's chest and Dean's out of the other's back.

"Huh? Thought that would've been harder." She calmly mumbled to herself as she wiped the blades clean.

She grinned to herself at the two brothers leaning back to back to one another, with their heads lolled to the side. After a few seconds of enjoying the sight, and capturing a picture on her phone-camera, she tried to wake them out of their inner world. She grabbed Dean's jacket first to pull him upright.

"Oi!" she shouted at the older of the two men.

Dean immediately opened his eyes before his hand went flying to the source of pain on his right temple. He growled in pain as Jenna released her grasp on his jacket. She then decided to try and wake Sam up by gently tapping the side of his face. His eyes flickered open slowly as he regained consciousness.

"Finally," she said, "You feeling better now?" Jenna grinned looking at the brothers.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Dean groaned, rubbing his forehead while he got to his feet.

"Well you saw a woman and got hit by her boyfriend." She sighed, rolling her eyes, while still holding on to Sam until he was fully alert.

"The Lamia. So what about this guy she walked in with?"

"Yeah that was the boyfriend." Jenna smiled, pointing with her thumb to the bodies behind her as she concentrated on the younger brother.

"Oh, right." Dean said, staring at the bodies lying in a pool of blood on the carpet.

"What can I say. You two were out for the count and I was the only one left. I had to do something." She grinned while looking up at the older man.

"What did I miss?" Sam finally said as he became fully aware of his surroundings, only he looked across at the two bodies before saying, "Oh right."

"Just Jenna taking all the fun of the job." Dean sarcastically remarked.

"I'll clean this up. You better get going." The female stated, getting to her feet.

"How are you gonna clean this up?" the brothers asked in sync.

"You know me, I know people. Now please, go," She pleaded as she helped the younger man to his feet, but they just stood there, "Umm, door's that way." She stated as she pointed behind the brothers.

"Are you sure you got everything here?" Sam asked.

"For heaven's sake, just go." Jenna sighed with an eye roll before forcefully turning them around and pushing them towards the door.

"Fine, we're going. Come on Sammy." Dean said grabbing his brother's arm, pulling him in the direction of out of the room before letting go and continuing down the stairs.

The two brothers made their way down to the bottom floor and walked over to the Impala. Sam looked up to the floor they had come from and saw the shadow of their female friend, holding a phone to her ear. He wondered what her plans exactly were which he then thought about for the rest of their journey back to their motel. She was very mysterious and there was something not quite usual about her which Sam couldn't quite figure out.


	7. Takin' Care Of Business

**Short ending to this story in my series. I hope anyone who's been reading this has enjoyed it. Pretty sure I'm not having Jenna in the next one so that it can be more brother based, meaning more bickering and teamwork we're used to. Also thought I'd name this chapter after a song which I've been doing recently is any classic rock fans noticed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Takin' Care Of Business**

The next day Sam awoke while Dean was already searching through the news online and the newspapers for a new job to work on. While he was surfing the net he looked to see if there had been any news on their ordeal the day before. So far he had found nothing. Usually the news was quite quick at getting new information on something, so there most likely wasn't going to be anything recently.

"I got a few jobs in mind already." Dean said waving some papers in his hand.

"We haven't even found out if she sorted it all out yet." Sam yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well you could easily call her." The older brother grinned.

Sam just sighed and fell back on his bed. His brother had been bugging him for ages to try and get together with Jenna since they first met her. If he wanted to get with her he would do it on his own accord. Right now he just stared up at the ceiling of the room.

"Look Sammy, there's been no news and after being here for two months, I know that they're quick to hook on to something like that. So I'm pretty sure she got it sorted. Somehow anyway."

"Fine, whatever." Sam sighed.

The younger brother then got up to his feet and started heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" Dean called after him as he opened the door.

"For a walk." He breathed before closing the door behind him.

The sun had actually decided to shine over the country today, with the morning sun glistening over the dew drops on the grass. Opposite the hotel where the Winchesters were staying, was a fair sized park with a few trees and a gravel path running through the centre. There was still a chill in the air as the small breeze whipped through the trees. Sam slowly stumped his way through before he came to a bench. He collapsed on the seat before rubbing his hand through his hair. A few people were running through the area for a morning jog while others were just walking their dogs. Taking in deep breaths, he could smell the spring sent of fresh flowers in the fresh air. After a few moments someone came down and sat on the other end of the bench.

"Nice day, isn't it?" The female asked the young man.

"Yeah," he exhaled, "How do you keep finding us?" Sam said turning to the young native.

"I'm clever. Also I used to live near here actually, so it's not exactly new to me." Jenna grinned before looking at the wind whipping through the trees.

"You seem to know everywhere." Sam laughed.

"Well compared to the big U, S of A, there is less to remember. Haven't been to London in a while, but that's where it is best to go by train." She began rambling.

Sam smiled at how she would just go off topic and not care that he probably didn't understand what she was on about. Although Sam did know more about the United Kingdom than his brother, it wasn't their homeland so they were foreign to the history and society rules. Although in some ways they were quite similar to one another.

"You took care of the problem then?"

"It wasn't that difficult. The two weren't even in the system as existing. Then again, they can change form and everything so for the housing application they could've said they were anyone."

"You got friends in the police force or something?"

"As a matter of fact I have a relative in the police force. But no-one near here. I'm just so skilled. Forensic TV is a massive help." She laughed with a grin, thinking of how they were helpful to robbers and murderers.

"That's strangely a good point." Sam thought before a smile made its way onto his lips.

"Well I better get off now, other countries to go to," Jenna said as she rose to her feet, "And tell your brother to choose the disappearing children. The ones at the small villages along the old country roads." She clicked her fingers as she remembered.

Sam gave a puzzled look as she then turned back around and began to walk through the park. Alone, he relaxed back in his seating place, breathing in the cool scented air. Not too far away he could hear the engines of the cars hum as they whizzed down the roads. After a while of relaxing he got back to his feet and headed to the room they were renting out. The shadows enveloped the man as he walked back into the building.

"What took you so long?" Dean greeted his brother.

"Started talking to someone."

"By someone, do you mean Jenna?"

"Yeah," Sam carefully replied, until he saw a grin begin on his brother's face, "Just quit it Dean. I've had enough. I can get my own dates."

"Yeah but you don't."

Sam just glared at his brother before rolling his eyes. His brother went back to some papers he'd got hold of, with potential jobs on them. Before he could even talk he was interrupted by his little brother.

"I think we should do the one with the children disappearing."

"How did you know about that?"

"Lucky guess."


End file.
